Snabbers
by Magicphoenixstonedra
Summary: These are just little short stories from my DA account, and all about the children of the Generals Brats and their new ninja friends. In these they will face many adventures, life lessons from Sensei Wu, humorous jokes by Jay, and more. (AU's will be posted)
1. Chapter 1

Snabbers AU: Lost and found

The sun had fallen and so came the moon, bringing with it it's blanket of stars. At this time most of the people would be asleep, snuggling deeply into their warm beds, all dreaming away the night until the next sunrise. All except for the serpentine who at night roamed around the kingdom, scavenging for food and warm clothing for the young ones. Unfortunately they found nothing of the sort, but one of the scavenging groups were about to find something much better.

In a narrow alley both the snake king and anacondrai general searched through the piles of filth, along with a few Venomari scouts.

In the same alley as the giant snakes hid a dirty little girl with yellow golden hair, in a large wooden box, her little heart pounding viciously inside her chest, and eyes to the brim with frightened tears.

"Did you find any thing?" came a voice with a slight british accent to it

"No sssir, jussst more rotting fruit" came another, but high pitched and scratchy

"Well then keep looking, there hasss to be sssomething here that we can eat or at leassst wear" ordered a smooth inky voice to her right

Her heart skipped a beat, turning her head slowly towards the transparent sheet saw multiple figures. To her right saw the figure of a large cobra, and to her left was very large python, with a extremely long neck. About five slightly smaller snakes with hoods stood between the two.

"If I have to go another week without food, I just might consider eating humans" the tall figure said, chuckling quietly to himself

"If you do any of the ssssort then I'll be forced to leave you at the den" the cobra replied harshly

She released a slight squeak, now hating herself for that.

"Did you hear that?" asked the british one, turning his head towards the box she was hiding in

"Yesss I did, I think it came from here" the cobra answered

Now whimpering, saw the cobra's hand reached for the cloth, grabbed it, and yanked it off, revealing a large earth blue cobra with red hypnotic eyes, a golden snake staff, and sharp needle like talons. And right next to him a tall albino python, with two gems, one on his forehead and chest. Both looking right at her, the blue cobra with a shocked look, and the white python with a hungry stare.

"Well I see we found ourselves a little appetizer" he purred, moving closer to the little girl, who whimpered louder

The cobra gave him a sharp jab with his elbow, earning him a glare, before turning to the child with great interest "Ssstrange, hatchlingsss around her age don't usssually live on the ssstreet" he said to himself

Then one of the female scouts came up to the king "Ssso what ssshould we do with her milord?" she asked

In response he slowly tried to pick up the girl with his tail, but she moved everytime he did so "I think the bessst thing for usss to do isss to take her back to the den" seeing it useless stopped, and began to produce something from his turquoise colored leather satchel

Suddenly curious stood on her knees, trying to see over the edge where the snake stood, while not getting to close.

The white python chuckled at the girl's curiosity.

In his talons was a juicy red apple, that he used to coax the little girl into coming closer. As expected she did but with great hesitation.

"Here, take it" the cobra finally said, extending the apple towards the girl

Inch by Inch she came closer until she was close enough, that she grabbed the apple from his talons and took an enormous bite out of it, trying her best to savor it.

After slowly swallowing it, she turned her aqua blue eyes at them "Are you going to eat me?" she whispered

The cobra just laughed "No dear child, though I mussst asssk, where are your parentsss?"

She looked at the apple "I don't have parents...they left...me..." then began to cry quietly, tears now running down her dirty cheeks

The king was angered by this, it was typical for a human adult to leave their young on the streets, forcing them to fend for themselves, but to leave a child this young just made his cold blood boil.

The female Venomari scout quickly took the crying child into her arms, cradling her as if she were her own.

"Don't worry child, we'll take good care of you" she soothe

A scream was heard in the distance, and soon the clanking of metal.

"Quickly, head below ground" ordered the king, opening one of the manholes near by

One by one each snake climbed down through the manhole, all hoping that the guards hadn't spotted them.

"Where are we going?" the little girl finally asked, looking up at the female Venomari who held her

"To a sssafe place little one" she replied, giving the little girl a small smile

Serpentine of various sorts began to stop and stare at her, some with curiosity, and others with hate. The little girl followed closely by the king's side, not daring to venture too far from him.

He took notice of this and placed a taloned hand on her head "Don't worry, I won't let any of them harm you" he whispered

This made her slightly feel better. As they walked down through multiple tunnels, she had noticed that all of the scouts had left leaving her alone with the snake king and white python.

"Here we are" the king said, stopping right front of a wooden hovel like building

"Your joking...right?" the python asked, staring daggers at the king who smiled in response

"Of courssse not" he replied, lightly knocking on the door

"Coming" came a soft female voice

"She's not staying here" the python growled

"And why not?"

"Well one this is my home, and two I can barely stand that women, and I don't need another one to constantly nag at me" he finished, becoming stiff

Then the door timidity cracked open, showing a tall and beautiful dragon with long ears, a white fluffy mane, and black, red, yellow stripes running down her body. The little girl looked at the dragoness in awe.

The dragoness was surprised to see the king "My lord" then saw the python "And Pythor"

Pythor's snout twitched in announce.

"What an honor your majesty" she bowed, now noticing the dirty little girl

He chuckled "No need for the formalitiesss Oka, a sssimple hello iss fine"

She quickly stood up "My apologies Skales, just an old habit from the old days" clearly a bit embarrassed changed the subject "So what brings you here?"

Gesturing toward the girl spoke "I wasss wondering if you could take in thisss child, sssince they're ssso fond of you"

Kneeling to girl's eye level asked "Would you like to live with me and my husband, along with my son and that grump over there?" slightly tilting her snout to Pythor, his fangs now showing

The turned from Pythor to Oka, with eyes full of hope "You mean, be part of your family?"

The dragoness nodded.

Though this may not be the family she had been hoping for, but it was better than nothing and so said "Yes"

Instantly she took the girl into her cold but motherly arms "I will most happily take care of her" and bowed "Thank you"

The king bowed back "You very welcome" and left

"Also Pythor dinners ready, so you better come in alright" she informed him sternly

"Of course" and quickly slithered in

As soon as he left turned to the girl in her arms "So what would you like to be called?" she asked

"I like Dawn" she simply replied, smiling

Oka chuckled at this "Okay Dawn it is" and with that went inside, closing the door gently behind

From that day on all the serpentine in the den took care of her, each teaching her the ways of the snake.

** I really hope you guys enjoy this, it took me almost forever to finish. Well enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Snabbers: The Jay joke

As always Tidy sat at his lab table in of course his lab in the serpentine tomb, quietly reading his book while also trying to avoid Slidder.

"Hey Tidy" came Jay's cheerful voice as he entered the lab without knocking, again

Without looking up from his book replied "Hello " then turned a page

The ninja of lightning just sighed "You know you can just call me Jay right?" he said, still annoyed that the young dragon continued to call him by his last name

"And constantly remind you of your crime against Ninjago's streets? I think a thank you is required" he replied, a small smile slowly tugging at the corners of his lips

He gave him a puzzled expression "What crimes? And against what streets, because it was just that one time I used my elemental powers to cross that crosswalk" Jay blurted out

Now it was his turn to give Jay a puzzled look, but shook it off and continued "So you want me to call you Jay Walker instead?" he asked, trying to suppress a laugh "Because I think the police would be on to you"

"What are you taking ab-" he stopped, finally realizing the joke "Oh I see what you did there" he laughed, taking a seat infront of a grinning Tidy "Ha very funny, you know I didn't think you had a sense of humor Tidy" he admitted

Tidy placed the book down "Well just because I'm serious ninety/nine percent of the time doesn't mean I can't be funny the one percent of the time" he explained very pleased with his accomplishment at the joke, while Jay continued to laugh

**Decided to end it like that. Hope you enjoy:)**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shinning, birds a chirping, flowers blooming, and the sweet scent of love began to fill the air, causing those who smelled it to fall instantly in love. Though this worked for all except one...sitting alone under the shade of an old oak tree was Blazinghex, sketchbook in one paw and a pencil in the other, drawing hearts with wings and arrows, still waiting for that special someone, so far no luck.  
"Guess I'm going to spend another Valentine's day alone..." he sighed to himself, leaning against the trunk of the tree and doze off

"Uncle Blazing?" a female voice called  
Eyes instantly wide open he began to slowly sit up, only to come face to face with his niece.  
"Flamingstar? What are you doing here?" he asked, quite confused  
"Here" she just said, and from her leather messenger bag produced a red and over glittered heart shaped card, extending it towards her uncle  
He looked from his niece to the card, and back again in both disbelief and onfusion.  
"Is that...for me?" his voice cracked a bit in the process  
"Yup" she smiled with pride  
Gently he took the card from her, looking over it with great care "I-I-I don't know what to say..." tears began to fill his eyes  
She tilted her head at him "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" her smile now fading  
Without warning gripped his niece into a hug "I don't like it...I love it! Thank you so much little Flame"  
Flame looked up at her uncle, smile returning "Your welcome uncle, I just wish you and that other girl would have hit it off" she said  
Blazinghex stiffened at the comment and released his niece from the embrace "Well let's not get too ahead of ourselves" he told her "Besides, I think its best that we start off as friends and maybe-" he was cutt off  
"And maybe become boyfriend and girlfriend, and soon propose to her, then get married, and probably have kids together!" she began to shiver with excitement at the thought  
He just starred open mouth at her, but soon regained his composer "Uhhhhhh, yeah...suuuuurrrrre, why not?" not knowing how to reply to that "But first, let's just start at square one...okay?"  
"Okay" she agreed, tail rattling with happiness "Just as long a your happy uncle"  
He couldn't help but smile, very touched at how much she cared for him.  
Fin


	4. Chapter 4

The apartment was a light shade of green, had slightly poor lighting, was small, and only had two bed rooms, forcing Cindy to share one of the rooms with his two younger siblings, Burningcomet and Flamingstar. Though this never stopped for surprise visits from Blazinghex, the ninjas, or the others, but on the rare occasions one of the generals would stop by and visit, mostly Skales who would kindly ask Oka to take care of his son only for a short while, knowing very well how both Cindy and Junior get along. As always she would say yes, never asking for any payment of the sort, for she never in her younger years as a child had a friend to play with, except her brother, and doesn't wish for her child to experience the same feeling of loneliness as she did growing up; but today was different for someone new was coming to visit.

Unaware of it Oka continued to chop the vegetables, while Cindy, along with his siblings sat staring blankly at the door, all three not daring to move a single muscle.

"Mom, when does dad get off from work?" little Cindy asked, turning his head to his mother's turned back, and the other two mimicked him

"Not until four honey, why?" she replied, adjusting her rosey red apron

Cindy then turned his attention to the door, his siblings following in pursuit "Because I can smell him on the other side of the door"

Hearing that Oka stopped chopping the vegetables and stiffened, then after awhile relaxed and took a deep breath, catching a whiff of...Python's scent? But something was different about, it didn't have that lingering hint of morning dew, and this imposter smelled slightly bigger then him, by a foot or three, and very familiar...then like a bullet it hit her.

"Cindy get you and your brother and sis-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. All three turned their heads at her, confused and a bit frightened "Don't move or say a word" she whispered, slowly making her way towards her children

When she finally reached them began to move them away from the door, silently placing both Burningcomet and Flamingstar on the couch, while Cindy hid behind her. The surprise visitor knocked once more, but with more force. Oka ever so slowly and hesitantly turned the knob, feeling as if she was opening her own Pandora's box. When it was fully turned jerked the door open, and was face to face with a very unpleased albino Pythor.

"Well it took you long enough" he grumbled as he slithered in, forcing Oka to step aside "But then again your kind were never the ones to let your guard down" he added dryly

"It's nice to see you two Pythor..." she greeted quite dully

"Yes, yes I know" he replied, taking a look around the apartment

"So what brings you to our humble home?" she asked, seeing that he was heading towards the kitchen

"Oh just checking up on how Python was..." his gaze fell on the twins "...doing..." not tearing his gaze from the two hybrids, began to slowly slither towards them

On instinct Oka ran to her young, held them to her chest and away from Pythor's reach, all the while hissing him a warning.

He was taken aback by this, jerking his head back and raising his paws in innocence "I wasn't going to hurt them!" he hissed back, recoiling a bit in the process

"Then what we're you going to do, because by the looks of it you were going to do something" she said, fangs showing

"Just trying to get a better look at the little ones...and hoping they don't belong to you..." he replied, bravely taking two slithers foward

At that last comment she gave him a disgusted glare "Typical Pythor...course I shouldn't be surprised, it is you and knowing you Pythor, you would be ashamed of having hybrids for grandchildren" she finished, gently placing her children back on the couch

"I said no such thing!" he yelled, slightly scaring Cindy who hid behind his mother even more

She placed a reassuring paw on his head "No but you did imply it"

"Okay maybe but please, I wasn't the only one who reacted to them this way" while talking had picked up Flamingstar, and began to examine her markings

"W-w-well I-I..." she stuttered

"I take it they didn't quite enjoy the whole idea of cross breeding now did they?" he answered for her, preening Flamingstar's mane with his talons "Well I wouldn't blame them, just look at that Litmus fellow"

She was silent for awhile, not meeting his gaze.

"You didn't tell them...did you?" he questioned her, stopping at midpreen.

She began to pull out a chair and sit at the counter, seeing Pythor doing the same "I left before any snake found out" she admitted, ears held back

A know-it-all smile spread across his face "So you basically abandoned your tribe, took a chance that could have possibly ended your life, for something better?" he chuckled "Now that sounds nothing like the female Coraltrie I know"

Oka was ready to say something to defend herself but stopped, seeing that Pythor was not finished.

"Which makes me see now, why my son chose you as his mate"

"Oh really?" she tried to sound surprised but failed, earning a glare

"Well to be honest I never really liked you at first, given your not an Anacondrai and such but now I have a new found respect for you" he admitted with great difficulty

"Well to be honest myself I never really liked you too, since unlike most Anacondrai you, in my book, are considered a coward, and to most in my tribe a very insane snake" suddenly she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders

He just chuckled at the insult "Guess I deserve that, but as they say, snakes can change and I have" playfully he rattled his tail, only to have Flame grab it in her talons and nuzzle it "And that is two of the three reasons of why I am here"

The last part made her a bit curious "And what's the third reason?" she asked

"Well as much as it hurts me to say this, and it does, I would like to say how happy I am to have you as my...step daughter" he whispered out the last part, but it was still heard

She was some what touched by this "Awwww, same here" she chuckled before standing up "Would you like some herbal zebra tea?" she offered, opening a cabinet

"But of course, though what is zebra tea?" he asked

"Oh its a special tea that one of our scouts had invented, by mixing two kinds of plants" she said

"Why is it that your tribe advances more than others?" he wondered to himself

"Because we can easily adopt to our surroundings" she simply replied with a smile

"Of course..."

And they went on like this for the rest of the evening, enjoying the bitter smell but sweet taste of the zebra tea, until he had to leave.

That night, for the first time in her life was free of all fear and stress, knowing that at least Python's tribe had accepted them.

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

Snabbers: Before we were friends

Just in the Forest of Tranquility were the serpentine and their children, who played within the forest by teasing the Groovy vines, searching for Couch Potatoes, and playing Snakeball, while also being wary of the Charming flowers. Though one particular Hypnobrai child did not participate in these fun activities, instead he sat under the shade of a giant Sleepy Willows tree, examining the silky soft leaves of the tree.

Then a pink adult female Hypnobrai sat down next to him "Tidy, sssweetie, wouldn't you like to play with the other children?" she asked, placing a taloned hand on his shoulder "I bet it would be fun, and you might make a new friend" she said with a smile

He looked up at the older Hypnobrai "Not to be rude or anything grandmother, but I think making friends is a silly idea" then turned his attention to the tree "Besides I like being left to my thoughts"

The female sighed, and slowly stood "Alright, but if you want ssssome company you know where to find usss, okay?"

He only nodded, dusting off the book he had on his lap.

"Okay..." she finally said with a disappointed look on her face, and began to walk towards her husband and children

"Sssoundsss jusst like you when you were a hatchling" stated Skales with a smirk

The blue adolescent female dragoness just snorted in amusement "Oh please father, I wasn't that bad" she said and continue to read

"No, you were worse" stated the female Venomari next to her, moving her long blonde mane away from her four eyes

Willow gave her a playful glare "I'll have you know I was very social when I was his age" she retorted, nudging the Venomari dragoness

"Fine, believe what you want, but aren't you just a bit worried? I mean its not natural for a hatchling his age to be this antisocial" she said, bring her older son Lime closer to her

She just gave her a smile "Don't worry Diana, I'm sure he'll come around, just give him some time" she assured, continuing her book

"I sssure hope ssso..." whispered Selma to herself

After his grandmother left him, Tidy snuggled deeper into the fallen leaves of the Sleepy Willows tree, and began to slowly fall asleep. Suddenly one of his ears began to twich rapidly, picking up some sort of noise of distress...crying, was it? He began to awake and slowly sit up, searching for the source of that crying sound.

"No wonder nobody likes you" snarled a childs voice

Instantly he turned towards a group of Constrictai children, all towering above a small female Hypnobrai dragoness, who had a strange purple tint to her scales.

Suddenly he felt his blood boil with rage at the sight of this abuse, and thought of what to do but soon realized that no one would help, so with great effort summoned all the courage he had in him, and went to take matters into his own talons.

"Hey!" he called, puffing out his chest and with haste run up to the leader, who was a few good inches taller than him

The young Constrictai looked straight down at Tidy with a ferocious glare "What do you want sssshrimp?" she growled

He felt a chill of fear run down his back, but ignored it and continued "I want you to leave her alone" he weakly growled back

She just snickered, and grabbed him by his ears.

He began to squirm in her hold "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Jussst a little tossss and throw" she laughed, grabbing his tail too and with all her strength threw him at a tree

THUD!

Fangs now halfway deep into the tree tried to dislodge them, having little to no success.

The young Constrictai laughed and snorted, along with her friends "Guesss hisss bite wasss worssse than hiss bark!" she snorted

The young female Hypnobrai of who they were bullying stood up, and with a new found confidence walked right towards Tidy, helping him dislodge his fangs from the bark.

"Look at that, the helplesss helping the uselessss" she jeered

As the group of bullies continued to mock and laugh at them, the young dragoness continued to pull him out of the tree, until one final pull set him free and sending both tumbling back, causing the bullies to laugh even harder.

Head spinning, fangs throbbing, and pride broken into pieces, slowly got up and turned towards the female Hypnobrai who had helped him, but to his surprise saw that she had gone. A great shadow towered over him, and knowing who it might be didn't dare to turn around, in fear of being both laughed and punched at.

In a mocking tone said "Ssso where did your little friend go? Left ya didn't ssshe? Jussst like your dad did" she snorted.

Then with the speed of a cobras grabbed his shoulder, lifted him up above the ground, and readied to punch him "I alwaysss wondered what you'd looked like with a black eye"

Instantly he closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

"How about we don't find out" ordered a familiar voice

Eyes now peeking open saw the king of the serpentine slither towards them with a scowling expression, and a very relieved dragoness trailing behind.

"U-u-uncle?!" she gasped, unconsciously releasing her grip on Tidy, who fell to the ground with thud and instantly went to his grandfather's side, along with the dragoness

"I've been told you've been bullying thisss little one and my grandssson" he said, taking a few slithers forward

"N-no...maybe...yesss" head hung low

"Well I am very disssappointed in you Bythra, I jussst hope that after your parentsss hear about thisss they'll ssset you ssstraight" he sighed

"B-b-but.." she went on

"No butsss, now come with me" and with that slithered off, with a annoyed Bythra stomping behind

"Well that was a close one" he said, and suddenly was embraced by the same dragoness from earlier

With a saddened face said "Thank you..." and quickly ran off

A bit surprised and red in the cheeks waved her goodbye, and slowly made his way towards his family, all the while wishing secretly that they would meet again.


	6. Chapter 6

** I give full credit for this amazing idea to Yuna53421. Thank you so much! :)**

Snabbers AU: Snake bite

A young little girl with golden yellow hair ran through the snake den, cradling her blood stained arm as she made her way through the millions of twisting and turning tunnels. The pain in her arm only intensified with every step she took, causing her to give out slight whimpers.

It had been hours of painful running and necessary climbing, and haven't eaten or drank anything for awhile, exhaustion began to get the best of her, causing her vision to become blurry and body numb to the pain. She continued to run both confused and afraid until she bumped into something big and covered in scales.

"Watch it!" growled a familiar voice

Looking up with a drowsy face saw who she believed to be Pythor, and so with very little strength left whispered "Pleasssse...help me..." and soon lost all consciousness

"Dawn...Dawn...Dawn please wake up" a vioce called in the distance

Reluctantly she opened her eyes to a room full of blurry colors, like the constantly whispering reds on her left, hissing blues to her right, and a slightly sobbing black and purple in front of her.

Now gaining consciousness reached her hand towards them, only to abruptly stop. Her blood ran cold at the sight of it, blue scales traced mostly around the still bleeding bite wound Fang-suei gave her, while her skin had a blue tint to it. Her heart pounding rapidly in a panic quickly tried to get up but a strange force, forced her to lay down in the makeshift bed.

She instantly looked up only to see Pythor staring down at her with a plain expression, using the weight of his tail to hold her down.

"I finally finissshed the antidote!" said an out of breath Selma who suddenly came into the room "Sssso all of thossse who are not family membersss, pleassse leave" and shoved her way through the crowd towards Dawn

Finally making it through the slowly decreasing crowd, kneeled right beside Dawn on the leather made bed and carefully tilted the vial to her lips, allowing the red liquid to flow down into her mouth.

Upon tasting the bitter awful liquid Dawn instinctively spat it out, receiving a blood chilling glare from Pythor.

"Dawn sssweetie, pleassse drink the antidote" Selma implored

Turning from Selma to the bitter tasting liquid scrunched up her face "No...it'sss bitter..." she jumped at the sound of her own voice, now noticing the added 's'

Sighing "I know, but if you don't want to be a sssnake for the ressst of your life, then I sssuggesst you take thisss antidote...pleassse..." and gave her the antidote once more, only this time she drank the entire bottle "thank you"

After finishing the liquid, Selma left Dawn in Pythor's care, feeling she should be the one to comfort the sobbing Oka in the other room.

"Who bit you?" came Pythor asked sternly

His question took her by surprise, and not wanting to remember that horrifying moment hid deeper into the wool blanket, hoping he would get the message.

He apparently didn't get the message...

Wincing as he lightly squeezed her arm where she was bitten asked "I won't ask again, who bit you?" and added a bit more force to his words

Looking up at him with tears in her eyes from both the pain and memory answered "Fang-suei..."

As if a fire was lit on his tail Pythor slithered through the den with great speed, pushing aside anysnake who got in his way. Hopefully Fang-suei was still lying asleep in his den by the time Pythor got there, or his raging rampage towards his den was for nothing.

As expected, Fang-suei was fast asleep on his leather made bed, his fangs covered faintly in dried blood. And so without hesitation grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him high off the ground.

"How dare you!" he hissed

Both confused and afraid spoke and choked the words as he dangled "I'm ssssorry! I promisssse not to do it again!" he half cried half whimpered out

"You better not" and with that dropped the frightened Fang-suei with a thud onto the ground and left

Upon making it back to his own den quietly slithered in so as not to wake the now sleeping Dawn, and carefully nestled beside her, noticing that the antidote was now taking affect.


End file.
